Terrible Eye (Sarah) (Earth-616)
(full name unrevealed) | CurrentAlias = Terrible Eye | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorceress | Education = | Origin = Human imbued with powers by a magical headpiece | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Hastings; Gurihiru | First = Unbelievable Gwenpool #2 | Quotation = M.O.D.O.K. is inconsequential compared to the infinity of horrors just on the other side of this thin wall of reality. | Speaker = Terrible Eye | QuoteSource = Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = The Terrible Eye was an agent of M.O.D.O.K., the mercenary organization of the villain of the same name. She was one of M.O.D.O.K.'s elite operatives, together with chemist Mega Tony, thief Batroc the Leaper and the organization's newest recruit, Gwen Poole. Shortly after Gwen overthrew their boss and became the leader of M.O.D.O.K., Terrible Eye and the other elite members were kidnapped by an army of Teuthidans. The aliens had invaded Earth looking for Gwen, who had allegedly killed a platoon of their soldiers, a mission she had actually taken the credit for. M.O.D.O.K's benefactor, Vincent Doonan, even assisted the aliens in kidnapping Gwen's allies for leverage. He believed Gwen's plan to deal with the invasion was too irresponsible and chaotic, and believing forcing Gwen to surrender to the Teuthidans was a much more peaceful option. Gwen managed to defeat the Teuthidans and rescue her friends at the cost of M.O.D.O.K.'s mobile base. With the base and its equipment lost, and any ties with their backer surely cut, Terrible Eye, Mega Tony and Batroc decided to dissolve M.O.D.O.K. and part their own ways, much to Gwen's dismay. After the disbandment, Sarah enrolled in the New York University's School of Witchcraft. One day, Terrible Eye was kidnapped, along with the rest of the M.O.D.O.K. team, by Arcade as he tried to fill a Murderworld shaped like an RPG dungeon with mercenaries. Once Gwen recovered her mask, she dressed up as a classical witch and helped with magic in other battles such as with the "Unkillable Beast". Back in her New York apartment, Terrible Eye discovered an artifact to help Gwen's ghost friend Cecil get a body back and even opened a portal to it in her bathtub. Gwen eagerly jumped in - not knowing the other side led to the trunk of the Hell Charger. | Personality = | Powers = Magic: The Terrible Eye is a magic user, she's capable of conjuring a variety of spells with rhymes. Sarah can even use magic without her mask, though it's much weaker. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Insanity: Terrible Eye's mask shows her so much information her brain can barely process it, resulting in bizarre thoughts and subsequent gibberish-sounding speech. Sarah's eccentric behavior is limited to when she is wearing the headpiece. | Equipment = Headpiece: The Terrible Eye headpiece grants Sarah with a greater awareness of the Multiverse and with it knowledge. However, Sarah can't leave the mask off for too long or she starts to forget the knowledge she gains from it. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Insanity